Wish me luck
by snugglelove
Summary: Hermione Granger is a successful healer. Everything is alright. But then the ministry passes a stupid law regarding the Muggleborns. What is Hermione going to do when she finds out that she has to marry Sirius Black? Remus, Tonks and Fred are still alive.


Chapter 1

" Is this some kind of a sick joke?", Hermione snarled with a brown parchment in her hand.

" Um, Hermione you may want to calm down.", Harry said softly. He looked around to find the others cowering and the twin's were inching towards the back door of the kitchen.

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down? Do you know how hard this is?", Hermione was now shaking with fury. She was livid.

After defeating Voldemort, the Golden Trio was celebrated. Harry Potter was now an accomplished Auror and was the youngest recepient of Order of Merlin First Class along with his two best friends. Ronald Weasley was happy being a senior curse breaker in Gringotts with his brother, Bill. And as for Hermione Granger, she graduated with highest NEWT marks to become a highly respected healer.

After seven years of the Great War you'd think everything was alright. Though some surprisingly good things happened. For instance, Sirius Black was able to be recovered from the Veil thanks to Hermione.

Remus Lupin had a successful campaign supporting werewolves. Ginny Weasley was the youngest seeker in an all women's quidditch team and she was also happily engaged with Harry Potter. The twin's shop now was established in four countries namely France, America, China and Russia. Bill and Fleur both had twin daughters, Victoria and Elizabeth. Everyone was settled but Hermione.

The new Minister of Magic, Harold King had passed a new law which was absolutely rubbish according to Hermione. It stated that every Muggleborn aged between 20 to 35 must marry a pure blood or half-blood to increase magical blood.

And the wisest witch of her age, Hermione Granger was to marry womanizer and egotistical brat, Sirius Black.

"WHAT THE HELL DO THEY WANT FROM ME? IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT I AM ALREADY SUFFERING THE PAPARAZI? AND THEY THINK I WILL MARRY A STUPID WIZARD? I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT STUPID OAF WHOSE CALLING HIMSELF MINISTER OF MAGIC!!", Hermione screeched loosing it completely.

"But Hermione this is for-", Ron tried to calm his best friend but Hermione merely cut him over with her venomous glare.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY GREATER GOOD, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU ARE HAPPILY SNOGGING THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS. AND I AM A WOMAN. I WILL HAVE TO-", she was cut mid rant by a loud grunt and some cursing.

Sirius Black entered the kitchen holding his head his eyes squinted. Across him Artur shook his head warningly at him which he ignored and the murmured "bloody hell" from Remus and Ron went unnoticed by him.

"Why the hell are you screeching Granger? If you have not noticed, I here am having a blazing headache. You wouldn't have any Sober Up potion Molly eh?",he said and plopped down on the nearest kitchen chair.

"Oh so the mighty Sirius Black himself has graced us!! How anigmatic!" Hermione said in a dramatic voice.

But Sirius took it in another way and said,"If you wanna talk about anything, you can surely come in my bedroom darling. But you must warn me because I am very busy you see." And with that he winked suggestively at the quivering young witch.

"YOU THINKS YOU ARE SMART, AREN'T YOU? YOU WANT ME TO TAKE A BLOODY APPOINTMENT TO TALK TO YOU. AND FOR YOUR KIND INFORMATION, YOU WILL BE SHARING THAT BEDROOM OF YOURS WITH ME IN LESS THAN TWO MONTHS." She screamed.

"Oh my God, what can I do? Oh this is bullshit. I am really sorry for ruining your sunday dinner. Thank you for having me Molly but I must leave." She said abruptly and started moving to the fireplace when she felt a hand wrapping around her wrist.

"What the fuck do you mean by sharing my bedroom?" Sirius said holding her wrist.

With that Hermione completely lost it.

"Hexia!" She cried and with a blue light erupting from her wand, Sirius fell over his chair, unmoving. There was a flurry and echo of 'oh my god's ' and some sniggering.

"Tell him to meet me in my office at lunch, Remus." and with that, Hermione jumped into the fire to her home.


End file.
